


Their First Kiss

by Persiflage



Series: Makeouts Are Mandatory [23]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort Food, F/M, First Kiss, Grilled Cheese, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Makeouts are Mandatory, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Post-Mission, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy gets injured and Phil gets a surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'First(s)' for the 'Makeouts are Mandatory': Cousy Mini Drabble-a-thon.

Their first kiss is accidental Coulson thinks: Daisy's been shot yet again, and he carries her into the Zephyr1 for medical attention. As he lowers her onto the bed, his face is very close to hers and he's startled to feel her mouth brush against his. He pulls back after setting her down, giving her a questioning look. She reaches up and weakly presses her index against his lips, then whispers "Later", before Dr Simmons appears.

Their second kiss is much more deliberate, although still fairly delicate: Daisy's recovering in the Director's cabin and he's just brought her a couple of grilled cheese. 

"How are you?" 

She pulls an expressive face, and he chuckles quietly; she pats the bed beside her. "Sit with me, please?" she asks. He perches next to her, and she slides her fingers into his. "That wasn't an accident earlier."

He frowns. "You getting shot? I didn't suppose – "

"No, not that." She scowls, her eyes unfocused. "That was very deliberate. I just wish the bad guys'd stop tasering me."

"I wish they'd stop shooting you," he says sharply.

She smirks. "That too. No, I meant me kissing you wasn't an accident." He must look sceptical, because she slides her hand up his arm and pulls him towards her, then kisses him again. He pulls back sooner than he'd like, mindful of the fact that she's been injured. 

"Convinced yet?" she asks teasingly.

"I guess so," he agrees with a smirk.

"Good." 

He helps her to sit up, then passes her the grilled cheese.

"You're the best boyfriend I've ever had," she declares.

"Boyfriend," he repeats disbelievingly.

She chews, swallows, then grins. "Boyfriend," she says firmly.

"I'd prefer 'lover'," he says, and she chuckles.

"You can be both, Phil," she says.

"I'd like that."

She smirks. "Good."


End file.
